This invention relates in general to waveguide or waveguide junction circulators and in particular to a new and useful waveguide junction circulator having a resonator body disposed between two parallel waveguide sides.
Essential for the functioning of such waveguide circulators is the exact matching of the resonance body, which comprises a ferrimagnetic material, to the operating frequency of the circulator and to the chosen oscillation mode. The resonance body must occupy a certain position within the circulator branching, and at the interfaces of the circulator certain electromagnetic boundary conditions should prevail.
For the adjustment of such circulators there are known thus far such measures as impedance transformation by reducing the waveguide height and insertion of ceramic pieces into the waveguide arms, but often this constitutes a not very satisfactory and an expensive solution.